battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Sammy
Sammy is a bonus mission included in Battlezone: The Red Odyssey, accessible by typing the command "sammy" at any mission success screen and continuing to the next mission. Details Sammy uses the same terrain as the deathmatch map Evolve; a representation of the eponymous spermatazoon mascot of Team Evolve. Sammy's "tail" - a narrow winding canyon - opens out into a "head" formed of a large bowl of just over 800 meters wide.Battlezone: The Red Odyssey The map's bowl contains spawnpoints for CRA units at 75, 180 and 255 degrees. An ammo pod and repair pod spawn at the east edge with two SP-Stabbers, AT-Stabbers, Standard Miniguns, Flash Cannons and TAG Cannons at the west, respawning at thirty second intervals.Battlezone: The Red Odyssey Gameplay The player spawns on foot in the northwesternmost long straight part of the canyon and must walk the length of the canyon to the Grizzly at the mouth. Three Pilots await along the straight around the first corner, with three Soldiers on both of the remaining straights. Each set of troops is only spawned once the previous three are dispatched. Units begin spawning in waves thirty seconds after the troops have been dispatched and the tank commandeered. The player is granted a reprieve of ten seconds between waves. Thirty seconds from the end of the first wave a Sniper will spawn at the diagonal compass points of the bowl, respawning at thirty second intervals once killed. Waves spawn one type of unit and cycle in sets of six (Mongooses, Nagas, Yeti, Phoenixes, Yeren and Emperors) with the first tier spawning three units, the second tier spawning six units, the third nine and so on to until the mission ends after the 20th tier. The player is not expected to survive to the end of the mission; the last six waves consist of 120 units each. The player's score is tracked using their scrap counter; for each unit or troop they kill, not counting ejecting pilots, they are awarded one unit. The game reports their score and time at the end of the game to compare it against the current high score on their death. Walkthrough It is possible to take advantage of Sammy's script to maximise one's potential score. By not engaging the enemy units in the bowl and driving at an angle around the edges, being sure never to drive directly towards the snipers and focusing fire exclusively upon them, the player prevents the units from getting close enough to engage.Re: Suggest a map on battlezone1.org A further advantage can be gained by evading the three pilots at the start of the map, thereby preventing the soldiers further down the canyon from spawning. Redux Version Sammy is not included in Battlezone 98 Redux or Battlezone 98 Redux: The Red Odyssey, but its mission script is still present amongst the game's programming. As a result the mission can be added as an Instant Action mission by porting the original map files, or by installing the appropriate workshop item.The Lost Maps: Sammy on Steam Workshop A few minor changes were made to the mission script by the 2.1.201 Patch: *Snipers are present from the start of the mission *Waiting at the their spawn points gives the player a 30-second break between waves The remaster does not report the player's score in the debriefing. Trivia *To completely beat Sammy the player must defeat 14,760 units, or 2460 each of Mongooses, Nagas, Yetis, Phoenixes, Yerens and Emperors. Whilst it is theoretically possible to reach this point, the sheer number of units on the field at once are likely to cause the game to crash long beforehand. *Sammy displays the player's score by using the scrap meter, and stores the current high score in the file emission.bst. Appearances *Battlezone: The Red Odyssey References Category:Missions